Fishing for commercial or sporting purposes is undeniably a major industry. In designing an artificial or manmade lure containing a hook or a barb, a major goal is to design a lure that will be attractive to the fish, as for example, one mistaken by the fish as food. When the fish attempts to eat the lure, the fish will be hooked.
Several attempts have been made to create artificial lures simulating living creatures to which a fish would be attracted. Several examples of these attempts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,779, issued Oct. 7, 1958, U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,497, issued Mar. 19, 1957 and U.S. Pat. No. 994,927 issued June 13, 1911.
Although prior lures have tended to catch fish in certain circumstances, a need has arisen for a fishing lure that closely resembles the actual living creature being simulated. For example, prior artificial minnow lures have not provided a realistic approximation of the swimming action of a real minnow when the lures have been towed through the water. Many of such artificial lures have not been flexible and thus have not been realistic. Other prior lures have been flexible, but have wiggled the head portion when towed rather than the tail portion as with a living minnow. Similar problems of nonrealistic movement during towing have been experienced with other lures such as worms, snakes and the like.